Healing wounds
by Mirishka
Summary: Conan has been injured badly. Amarisa is a healer and takes him in to bring him back to health. Usual smut and sex...although...there's a story this time...Thank you to Cheyenne66-this is her idea and we collaborated on the writing in some places.
1. Chapter 1

Healing wounds

The deep cut that reached from Conan's side and up across his shoulder had finally stopped bleeding. He had patched himself with a piece of clothing that he tore from one of the bandits he had slain in the fight. They had jumped him at the edge of the forest, waiting for some passerby that they might rob them of their purse and any other valuables. But they had picked on the wrong passerby… Conan was no ordinary traveler, a lesson they had learned all too late. While there were four of them, they could not best Conan but one of them did manage to land a lucky cut with their sword.

He was on his way to a town in the North to meet with friends. All of them had business to attend and had agreed they would sort out their issues and regroup in a few days. It was on his way there he had stumbled across the bandits and had to fight for his life.

For the first day Conan wasn't aware of the seriousness of the wound-some pain occasionally but nothing he couldn't deal with. After the second day it became inflamed and sore and he found himself hot with fever. He had not known exactly how long or how far he had traveled. Slipping in and out of consciousness and delirium, he wasn't sure where he was going. The horse that carried him was steady and continued along a quiet path. Conan had wrapped the reins around his wrists and clung onto the mane so he could at least hang onto his horse, should he fall off.

It was late in the afternoon, the breeze was gentle and it felt cool against Conan's face. The sun shone through the treetops but the path was shaded. It was quiet, just the rustling of the leaves could be heard. Conan had no idea where he was. His horse suddenly halted. It was a few moments before he realized that they had stopped and as he opened his eyes he became away of a woman standing in front of him in the pathway. The fever burned in his veins and he wasn't able to focus his eyes. Was there a woman there? Maybe his eyes were playing tricks, but before he could open his mouth to call out, he blacked out.

Amarisa stood in the path staring at horse and rider and knew the man was in serious trouble by the blood-soaked bandage wrapped around him. As she started to approach, the horse began to paw the ground. He was ready to protect his master at any cost. Amarisa removed her necklace from around her neck and placed it in her left hand. She spoke softly to the excited animal as she slowly approached. He stopped moving, calmed by the sound of her voice. She reached up with her right hand and took hold of the bridle. At the same time she pressed the necklace against the horse's chest. A purple glow emitted from her hand, the horse stopped moving. "Easy fellow. I only wish to help your master. He will die without proper attention." As she started to lead the horse up the path, she put her hand on Conan's leg to steady him. She could feel the fever that coursed through his entire body. "I have to get him home quickly. He is burning up. He is a big man. Healing him will take all my skills." She finally came to the front of her farmhouse and called to the other occupants of the house. They came running from the barn to her cries for help. "Help me get him into the house and put him in my bed. It is the only one in the house large enough for him." The man who was assisting her looked at her, "He reminds me of your late husband, my brother. Just a little taller but built the same way." Amarisa looked at him as they carried him into the house "He does favor him doesn't he? Put him into bed while I go to the well for the water I will need to heal his wounds" The man look at her and asked "will you be able to save him?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power. This man will not die. I will see to that. He has a destiny to fullfill." She grabbed a pitcher from the table in the kitchen and headed to the well filled with the magic water she was going to need.

As the night drew in, Amarisa was already working her magic. Her healing ways had already stifled the growing fever. She had prepared a balm for the wound and dressed it before she started the chanting. Around the doorway hung a garland of healing herbs, the fragrance filled the room. The candles she burned where made by herself, using oils from crushed flowers that were essential for healing. The entire household waited outside the room patiently as they listened to her magic words of healing. The aroma of herbs and flowers adorned the whole house. It was going to be a long night.

It must have been well into the early hours before Amarisa finished healing the stranger. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed and woke feeling exhausted. Her patient was still sleeping; she didn't expect he would awaken for a few more hours yet so she made her way to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Godrick was attending the animals; Carla his wife had made fresh herb bread. She had prepared some bacon for Amarisa and a large pan of soup for their guest. Amarisa sat down and nibbled at the food, her thoughts were of the stranger. He reminded her so much of her late husband, his size and build where similar. She had been a widow for a few years, her husband had been killed by some raiders that had come to their lands to pillage and search for amulets of magic. Their leader, Khalar Zym, was the one that took away her beloveds life. She would never forget him, the last image that burned into her eyes. They had bound her hands behind her back and gagged her so she could not chant any healing words…and as he ran the knife across his throat, she was helpless to save him. Tears filled her eyes as the memory replayed in her mind. Resting her head in her hands she tried to still her tears; she had further work to do and would not be any help if her mind were elsewhere. Gathering herself she set a tray ready with some soup and bread, her patient would need sustenance.

As she entered the bedroom the stranger was already awake. She placed the tray on the table next to the bed. Turning, she reached to the curtains to let in the morning sunshine and opened the window. The room filled with the rays and the gentle breeze. Her patient let out a groan. Moving over to the bed her patient turned to her and opened his eyes. "Good morning" she said with a smile. "I am pleased to see you awake. You were badly injured and it took all of my skill and energy to heal you"

Conan stared at Amarisa, he studied her features, she was very beautiful. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was pale but clear and fresh. She had kind eyes. "Where am I?"

Amarisa pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down. "You are safe; your horse carried you to my home. You were sick with fever from the wound you received. My name is Amarisa, and you are?"

"Conan"

"Welcome to my home Conan, you may stay here until you are strong enough to travel to your intended destination"

"Thank you" Conan shuffled in the bed and tried to sit up. Amarisa reached behind him to lift the pillows so he could sit in comfort. The closeness of his face to hers gave her the opportunity to stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Conan adjusted the bedcovers and realizing he is naked beneath them asks,

"Who removed my clothes?"

"I did" replied Amarisa. "I am a healer and it is usual for me to undress my patients… nor am I a virgin…you have nothing that my eyes have not seen before" _But what you possess is impressive…._she thought to herself.

Conan tried hard to stifle his grin, but he found it difficult and let loose a wry smile. He wasn't ashamed of his body and wasn't shy either. Amarisa turned to reach the tray of food and placed it on his lap. "You must eat" holding up the spoon she waited for him to take it from her. Her actions were like a schoolmistress chastising a naughty child - Conan smiled and then realizing he was hungry, took the spoon and began eating as if he had been starved. It pleased Amarisa to see such an appetite.

When he had finished eating Conan relaxed and leaned back, he brushed his hands across his stomach. "That was good, thank you". Amarisa smiled and removed the tray, "You are most welcome, I will return shortly with a fresh bandage for your injury. Do you need anything else?" Conan stared at Amarisa with an irreverent grin and finally said "I'm good – for now". Amarisa turned and made her way to the door, she laughed to herself at the affront of this man in her bed. He was only just recovering from almost dying and here he was flirting with her! She would have her hands full with this one when he was up and about, she could feel it.

Conan's eyes followed Amarisa as she left the room. Her slender waist and rounded buttocks caught his attention immediately. He may have been half dead only yesterday but his appetite for pleasure had already made a full recovery. He had not known if she were married or had a lover but he would ask when she returned. The bed he lay in was a marital bed, and judging from the size of it, her partner must be a large man. Conan let out a sigh. Sliding his hands beneath the covers he teased his ache with soft strokes thinking of Amarisa, and then stopped himself. ..._be still and calm yourself._ It was only a few minutes later that Amarisa returned, the tray she carried was laden with warm water, bandages and a jar of a strange looking paste.

After placing the tray on the table next to the bed Amarisa turned to Conan, who was adjusting the bedcovers. "You need to lie back and turn towards me while I clean the wound" as she finished speaking she pulled the covers down to Conan's waist. The patient did as he was directed. Resting his head on his hand, he faced towards Amarisa. His other arm he raised until she finished removing the old bandage. Conan watched Amarisa as she examined the wound. Her expression was of relief and he understood that to mean she had stopped any further infection.

"I am pleased to tell you, although there will be a large scar, you are free from any infection" she looked at Conan as she finished speaking and smiled. Conan returned the smile "Then I am in your debt woman"

"It appears so" Amarisa smirked and stared into Conan's eyes – it was her turn to flirt. Their gaze lasted a few moments before she gathered her composure and reminded herself she had a task to perform. Conan grinned and continued to watch her as she worked. Gently she washed the area, careful not to re-open the wound with any heavy pressure. Her attention was completely focused and she was unaware of Conan's staring. Watching her intently, her eyes were fixed and centered, and nothing would interfere with her work. He liked that. Studying her features he found a kind and gentle face. Her skin seemed to glow with a radiance he had never noticed on any other woman. Soft wisps of hair cradled her face. Conan's attention was drawn to her mouth; her lips were full and looked soft. How he would love to taste them….kiss her softly….tease her…and then trace his mouth lower…..down her slender neck….sucking on her flesh before reaching her full bosom…..

"Conan….Conan….are you alright?" Amarisa asked looking at her patient who seemed to be in a fixed stare.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something" he answered as he came back to reality. Amarisa looked puzzled and wondered what had caught his attention so strongly. She reached for the jar of paste and removed the lid…the aroma was strong but not offensive. "What is that?" Conan asked. "Some healing herbs mixed with oils which I make myself". She held the jar closer for him to see. "You are gifted in many ways" Conan looked into her eyes when he spoke. "In some things..." she replied. Dipping her finger into the jar, she covered it with the paste before spreading it over the cut. Conan sucked in air sharply…."forgive me" she asked. "It will sting for only a moment and then it will cool the heated flesh". She was right; within seconds the paste started to sooth and ease the raw skin. Conan smiled as Amarisa looked to him for reassurance that the stinging had stopped. "See?" She continued applying the paste with her fingertips. Conan relaxed and found her touch delicate. Amarisa used her other hand to gently massage around the wound, careful not to be too firm, but enough to give some relief to the muscles. Her mind began to wander; his body was firm and strong. She had the pleasure of undressing him the night before and every inch of his body was just as pleasurable to gaze upon.

"Your knowledge of medicine and healing is truly amazing. Why do you live in this remote area? You could move nearer the town and make money for your skills?" Conan asked.

"I have no need for riches; I have everything I need here, I love to live in the country, where I am close to nature. Living within the reach of town only causes problems.

Conan understood, he had encounter 'healers' previously on his travels. Their promises of healing potions and charms were a ruse to get you into their home, and then they would bewitch you in order to steal from you or use you in some other way. Witches would often disguise themselves to avoid detection. He had no doubt, that Amarisa was not one of these witches; her demeanor was too gentle. She was who she said she was, he could tell. He had enough experience in these matters to know a good woman when he met one.

"If you are comfortable with your status, then you are correct to live where you are happiest. I am pleased you have everything you need here. Who else resides here?" Conan asked, innocently.

"Myself, my brother-in-law Godrick, and his wife Carla. They live in the cottage next door" Conan tried not to show his disappointment, realizing she had a husband was a blow but not surprising, she would be a good wife for any man. Amarisa replaced the lid on the jar and cleaned her hands. She reached for a fresh bandage and continued…. "My husband was killed a few years ago" …she started to unravel the bandage….. "You need to sit up for me please" she requested. Her eyes met with her patients as she finished her request. Conan could see the sadness in her face …and he felt guilty….guilty because he had wanted her to be alone for his own selfish purposes….and sorry that this wonderful woman did not have a good man to share her life with. He shuffled himself to a sitting position and raised his arms as Amarisa started to wrap the bandage around his body. Reaching her arms around his back, passing the bandage from one hand to the other, he could smell her delicate perfume. His nostrils widened as he drew in her scent. The temptation to wrap his arms around her and hold her was a struggle…but he respected her too much to make such a bold advance, given she had just spoken of her late husband.

Amarisa finished applying the bandage and sat back in her chair. "You need to rest now; the paste I have applied contains a relaxant, to help you sleep….so you should lay back." Conan lay back and pulled the covers higher to cover himself. "Thank you" Amarisa nodded and removed herself from the room, closing the door behind her she looked at her patient who had closed his eyes and was already drifting off to slumber. She hoped he would stay for a few more days even after he was fit enough to travel. She needed the touch of a man, and he made her need very much.

It was early evening, Amarisa, Godrick and Carla had finished feeding the animals and had settled down for supper. Amarisa had hardly touched her food; she moved the meat from one side of the plate to the other, while her mind wandered. Carla and Godrick looked at each other; they knew their guest had brought back memories for Amarisa, and knew what thought would be in her head. The trauma of her husband's death, the torment she put herself through afterwards when she made herself feel guilty for not being able to do anything to help. "Why don't you take some food to your patient? He must be awake by now, and in need of nourishment?" Carla spoke. Amarisa came back to reality with a start, realizing she had been elsewhere, she apologized. "Forgive me, I was miles away". Taking a clean plate and filling it with the meat stew she made up a tray. Some fresh bread and a large mug of mead would do no harm. She thought it might lift the spirits of her patient, knowing a man of his needs would usually drink with his meal.

As she entered the room she was surprised to find Conan already sitting up. "You are awake already, I was not expecting you to be alert so soon" she spoke as she approached the bed. Placing the tray on his lap, she pulled the chair close to the side of the bed and sat down. "How are you feeling? Do you have any discomfort?"

"Nope, I'm good, just very hungry, and thirsty" Conan reached for the mug of mead and drank all of it. "oooh that's good" he sighed before picking up the fork and started to eat.

"I am pleased; I shall leave you in peace to enjoy your food." Amarisa started to rise from the chair. "No, stay….please…" Conan asked. She relaxed onto the chair and nodded. She watched Conan eat. His table manners left a lot to be desired but it wasn't an issue, at least he enjoyed his food and judging from the speed he drank his beer, enjoyed a pint or two also.

"Can I ask you something?" Conan requested, in between mouthfuls of stew.

"Of course"

"What happened to your husband?"

Amarisa drew in a long breath and began to tell Conan of the day that their home had been invaded by bandits. He listened intensely. She composed herself and fought back tears as she reached the end of her story… "I will never forget the face of the man who slaughtered my husband…nor his name…Khalar Zym" as she finished speaking the name…Conan could not contain his anger. "Khalar Zym was the man who killed your husband? Then we both have something in common….this is the man who killed my father….and I have sworn to take his life in vengeance….and now….because you saved my life….I will promise you that when he dies at my hand…he will also know that I am acting on your behalf…and he will feel the wrath from both of us" He was raging by now and ready to jump from his sickbed. Amarisa was astonished to learn that their fate had been brought together so cruelly. She reached her hands to Conan's arms, trying to calm him and settle him down. "Be still! ….You will open your wound….be still!" She cried. Conan settle back down but his breathing was hard and heavy, his temper had been stirred at the mention of Khalar Zym's name….he hated this man with all his heart. "You must still your temper Conan, you need to be calm….fight another day….there is time…I have seen your destiny." Conan calmed himself and stared at Amarisa, "you have? How?"

"I am a seer as well as a healer, when you came to me, I had a vision, I saw you have an important journey ahead….and that is why I had to save you. But, I did not know the exact details of your path only that I had to use all my skill to make sure you did not die." Conan relaxed back; he trusted Amarisa, and her words, he calmed himself. Both of them settled down. The tray had landed on the floor, together with the empty plate and mug." Shall I fetch you some more?"

"No, thank you" Conan replied. While he was calm his mind was still thinking about Khalar Zym, his expression showed that. His heavy brows were tense and his eyes were filled with hate. Amarisa could see the passion this man held. "I should leave you now, I know you have vengeance in your blood Conan, but you need to rest, you need to be strong" Conan looked at her as she finished speaking, he knew she was right. He nodded and lay back and tried to settle down for the night. Amarisa left the room. She would find it hard to sleep this night.

It was quite late when Amarisa woke, she washed and dressed quickly and made her way to the kitchen….Carla and Godrick had eaten breakfast and had almost finished the chores. Carla had made up a tray ready for Conan, some bread and cold meat and cheese with some fresh milk. She headed to Conan, as she opened the door he was stood at the window. The sheet from the bed he had wrapped around his lower body. Startled by Amarisa as she entered the room he turned to face her. The late morning sun bathed his body so beautifully. His strong and pronounced chest positively glowed in the sunlight. Amarisa loved his features, his strong jaw line was the first thing that she noticed…..followed by his sensual mouth. She stood in the doorway for a moment taking in the view then realizing she was staring quickly approached the table by the bedside. "Forgive me for being late with your breakfast; it was late into the night before I slept". She turned to face him as she finished her apology. "No problem, I have only just risen myself" He reached for the plate and took some of the cheese and cold meat before sitting on the bed. "I feel good today, you have made me strong, and I am grateful for all you have done, but I must leave by morning, my friends are expecting me.

Amarisa's heart sank at hearing his words of his departure, it would have made her happy for him to stay a while longer…but she knew he would have to leave eventually and so maybe this was for the best. "I hope you are able to fulfill your promise and slay Khala Zym for both my husband and your fathers death and I thank you in anticipation of this deed. I will fetch you some hot water and clean towels so you can wash" she headed for the door quickly so Conan could not see her eyes as they began to fill up with tears.

After a short time Amarisa returned with the hot water as promised. She placed everything on the dresser and left. Conan let the bed sheet fall to the floor and began to wash. He thought about his friends and knew they would be worried about him. They may have even started to search for him. Amarisa had shown him great kindness, she was a good woman and it pained him to leave so soon. After he had finished, he dressed and left the room in search of Amarisa.

Carla and Godrick where in the kitchen, both turned to look at Conan as he entered the room. "It is good to see you up and about, we were very worried about you" Carla spoke. "Thank you" replied Conan. He looked around the room and glanced through the window into the garden "have you seen Amarisa?"

"She went to the stable, to tend to your horse" Godrick got up from his chair and headed for the open door and pointed towards the barn.

Conan left the house and walked across the courtyard. The air was fresh and it felt good to be up and outside. As he approached the barn, he could hear Amarisa talking.

"You are strong, brave and very handsome, just like your master. Take care of him for me" as she finished speaking she ran her hand down the horses face and pressed her forehead to his muzzle. She did not hear Conan enter the barn and walk up behind her.

"Amarisa"

She turned quickly and was startled by his presence. "I didn't hear you come in, I was just…." Before she could finish her sentence Conan moved close to her and reached both hands to cup her face. "I know, I heard you." He stared at the beauty between his hands and his loins ached. "Woman, when was the last time you took pleasure from a man?" Amarisa lowered her eyes and brought her hands to meet Conan's. Removing them from her face she spoke… "Not since my husband have I taken a man to my bed" She kept hold of Conan's hands as she spoke. "I would take you to my bed" Amarisa looked up to meet Conan's eyes… "If you would have me?" she stared with longing into his eyes. Conan did not reply in words but in actions….he pulled his hands from hers and within a moment they reached around her slender frame….one arm around her waist, holding her tight while the other reached up her back to her neck. His stare was fixed and Amarisa froze…time seemed to stand still…until Conan pressed his mouth against hers. The touch of his lips sent shivers up her spine…his breath was hot and sweet….the feel of his lips on hers made her weak. Conan released her mouth and kissed down the side of her face and down her neck. His touch was light. Nuzzling his face into her neck he whispered "I would have you."

Amarisa let out a soft mew and reached her arms around Conan's neck. She searched for his mouth and when their lips met their kiss was full and deep. Her body ached to be touched and she was unable to resist pushing herself against his hard body. Conan teased her hot mouth with his tongue. Pulling away from her kiss he flicked the tip across her lips before plunging it deep into her mouth. Pushing her backwards he pinned her to the barn wall, his body pressed up close to hers. Amarisa's fingers entwined with his hair as she pulled him closer to make their contact secure. He was full of mischief and fought against her. It seemed he wanted to tease her for a while. She tried to suckle on the muscle as it delved into her mouth, but he would remove it quickly before she had the chance, denying her his tongue he played with her emotions. She let out a quiet moan as he sucked on her neck and nipped at her flesh. Already his blood was heated and his member swelled with want. Pressing himself against her, she could feel his desire….it brushed against her and sent shivers through her body. Conan ground his hips against her….his mouth traveled lower, suckling her soft skin as he moved.

Amarisa's dress clung to her curvaceous frame….bringing his hands around her sides and up over her breasts, her hardening nipples pressed against the fabric….teasing them with his fingers Conan needed to feel them in his mouth…he tried to loosen the cord that fastened the bodice but it became tangled and wouldn't release….his patience waned quickly… taking a small knife from his leather gauntlet….he ran it down the center of the dress…cutting the cord. Discarding the knife to the floor, he pulled open Amarisa's dress, revealing her swelling breasts. Cupping his hands on each breast he leaned back to take in the view. He squeezed them gently and massaged the hard nubs with his fingers and thumb. His cock twitched beneath his clothing. Many a woman had laid in his bed but none as fair as this one. Amarisa watched him as he amused himself…Conan moved his gaze from her body and made contact with her eyes…they were wide and full of need. Relinquishing his hold on her breasts his hands moved lower….he watched for her reaction as he tugged at her dress, pulling it up to get underneath. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she felt his large hands against her thighs. Moving higher to her undergarment which he quickly removed…pulling them hard…the fabric ripped and fell to the floor….Amarisa let out a gasp as he ran the back of his hand against her inner thigh then up against her wetness. Grazing his fingers between her folds he let out a low groan at the thought of her sex around his hardness….she was ready for him …..She wanted him….and he craved to be deep inside her.

Amarisa ran her fingers down across Conan's chest. Watching her hands move across his body made her sigh…he was so firm. She didn't stop until she reached his waist where she began to unfasten the buckle on his belt…within moments…his garments fell to the floor….revealing his naked body in all its glory. Taking his length in her soft hand she caressed him gently….running her thumb over the moistened crown…caused Conan to groan. Watching his expression made Amarisa mew, his open mouth and tongue that rested at the edge of his lips, begged to be kissed. His breaths became harder as she stroked his length and Conan found he couldn't wait any longer. Reaching both hands between her legs he raised her up to meet his loins. Amarisa threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he nudged his hardness against her heat. Conan pushed firmly but slowly into her wetness…Amarisa gasped as he filled her. She had yearned to be taken by a strong man for some time…and now…she didn't have to wait any longer. He took delight in watching her as he pleasured her sex, his own groans melting with hers. Their mouths touched…their breaths were heavy….with each stroke Conan dug deeper, grinding himself into Amarisa's tightness. His back was shining with perspiration. Supporting her weight with his hands, driving into her, he was in raptures. Amarisa held onto his shoulders….her need was great and the feel of Conan inside her was bringing her close to climax. She couldn't control her hips, she urged her lover to quicken his pace. It drove him crazy….the thought of this woman needing him so much made his member stiffen more. Burying his face into her neck…he spoke in a throaty growl… "Use me… take pleasure from my body Amarisa….take what you need". Amarisa sank her teeth into his neck causing him to hiss, but he liked it. He took her harder and faster… beads of sweat started to run down his back and down the crevice of his cheeks. Amarisa was almost there; she pressed her head against the wall and dug her fingertips into Conan's flesh as her release started. He was almost ready too….thrusting harder… mouth open…almost there but needed to hold back until his lover reached her peak.

Amarisa started to shake, the intense pleasure that began to travel through her body made her cry out….her breaths where hard and with every deep thrust of Conan inside her she groaned out her orgasm…her body clung to the hard mass of muscle that now pounded her hard against the wall. Her final cries of ecstasy left her mouth as Conan's started. With slow and deliberate thrusts he groaned out his climax…grunting with each thrust… harder into the wonderful wetness of his lover. Conan groaned, deep in his throat, following it up with a muttered "Crom" as his orgasm finally ceased.

It took a few moments for both Amarisa and Conan to move from their position…but when he finally released his hold and let her stand…Amarisa felt weak. Conan staggered back and quickly Amarisa guided him to fall back onto the bails of hay. He lay flat on his back; his breaths were hard and heavy. Sweat adorned his body…his cock glistened with her wetness and she was content. Lying next to him she pressed her palm to his chest…his heart raced. She felt he had over worked himself as he had not regained full strength yet. She sat up and touched his face "thank you…but I'm afraid you may have exerted yourself too much" Conan opened his eyes and turned to look at her and scowled… "You should be thankful I am not at full strength, else you would not be sitting woman!" he laughed and pulled Amarisa to him…rolling her over onto her back he pinned her arms above her head. He pressed his mouth hard against hers and let out a growl as he released her. She glowed, her heart raced at his touch. "Then I should make you my strongest healing elixir so that your strength returns to its fullest!" she laughed. Conan leaned close to her face, his eyes bore deep into her soul as he spoke….. "Then away to your pantry and make this potion…make it strong…and tonight…you will not sleep….I promise you"….his words were spoken with meaning.

Releasing her from his grip he rolled onto his side, pulling her close to his hot body he hugged her tightly. Amarisa reached her arm around his waist and squeezed. After a few moments she pulled herself away and stood up. She tried to fasten her dress but it was useless. Conan watched her try to cover her naked breasts and laughed. "I think perhaps you should find another dress to wear, it appears this one is useful for only rags" Amarisa picked up Conan's clothes and threw them at him as she ran out of the barn giggling. "I'm off to make a potion!" She shouted back at him. Conan grinned and laid back, he would keep his promise…but first…he needed to rest. After a short time he dressed and went to the house.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Continued….

Godrick was in the kitchen sitting at the table; he had a large pitcher of mead in front of him and was enjoying a drink. Conan entered the room and immediately Godrick asked if he would join him in a drink. "Of course, I never say no to a small beer, especially when accompanied by a friendly face" Godrick reached for another mug and filled it to the top; they made a toast to good health and began drinking. Their conversation turned to Godrick's brother, Conan asked his name. "Joshua" he replied "he was a good man; he did not deserve to die in such a manner". Conan agreed and told him of his promise to Amarisa and of his own vendetta against Khalar Zym. They talked for some time and when Carla finished her duties in the laundry room she laid out three plates and served up some cold meat, sweet pickle and bread. Conan looked around for Amarisa before he began eating but Carla was quick to tell him that she had been given strict instructions not to disturb her and that they were to eat lunch in her absence. Both Godrick and Conan hastily ate their meal, the large quantity of mead they had drank, had given them an appetite.

It was late into the afternoon when Conan and Godrick finally decided they had drunk more than enough mead for one day. "I think you should lie down for a while Conan" Godrick instructed… "You need to reserve your strength to begin your journey tomorrow" Conan agreed, although, for different reason which he was not about to divulge to Godrick! "See you later then" he replied and made for the bedroom. Conan fell onto the bed fully clothed, within moments, he was fast asleep.

Amarisa finally emerged from her work room with a glass of her healing elixir. It was late and Carla and Godrick were just sitting down to eat. "Have you prepared a tray for Conan?" she asked Carla. "Yes, it's all ready. Give me the glass, I will take it to him now with his meal, you must sit and eat something". Amarisa wasn't about to argue, she would not like to faint through lack of food. Seating herself at the table, she began to eat the plate of chicken and potatoes which had been set out for her. Already her mind was racing; she must relax and take time for herself. As soon as she had cleared the plate, she made her way to the laundry room. In this room they kept their bathtub, there was already a large pan of water heating on the stove; all it required were some fragrant soap and oils.

The relaxing oil she had poured into the bath soothed her. She pampered herself with the soap she had made; its fragrance was of Jasmine, her favorite flower. Amarisa let her mind wander back in time to the mornings events in the barn. The memory caused flutters in her stomach. The strong arms of Conan lifting and pleasuring her…. the feel of him deep inside her… and the release to ecstasy. It seemed like a dream. But his promise of further enjoyment stirred her emotions. Deciding it was time to leave the bath, for fear of turning into a prune, she sat by the fire and dried herself. She applied some oil to her skin, she wanted to be as silk, soft to the touch.

Amarisa had already laid out the dress she would wear, albeit briefly, it had been made from satin; Joshua had made trade at the market with a traveler from the east, and bade Carla to make something pretty for his beautiful wife. Carla's needlework was exquisite and the intricate embroidery down each side was beautiful. The buttons where fashioned from clear crystal. It had been a long time since Amarisa had felt elegant; she chose to wear nothing more.

Reaching the door to her bedroom, Amarisa's heart skipped a beat as she raised the door latch and opened it. A magnificent feast awaited her eyes; Conan - washed, shaved and laying on the bed completely naked- propped up on his elbows. His beautiful smile greeted her as she entered the room; closing the door behind her she approached the bed.

The candles lit the room perfectly. Conan watched as Amarisa moved towards him...reaching her hands to her head, she ran her fingers through her hair as she moved it away from her face. The light off the candles nearest too her reflected in her eyes, they were full and filled with desire for him. Slowly she pressed her hands down her breasts, teasing herself through the soft fabric. Conan's half erect length began to twitch at the view of her nipples pressed against the satin. His eyes did not stray from her hands; he watched them intensely as she slowly unbuttoned her dress. As she moved lower, the fabric fell open, revealing her flesh. Raising himself to a sitting position Conan watched closely. His tongue peaked out of his partially opened mouth and grazed across his lip. He wanted her so badly….. to feel her wetness…. and to pleasure her until she begged him to stop.

When Amarisa had unfastened all the buttons, she pushed the clothing off her shoulders and stood tall and proud of her voluptuous body. Conan reached out his arms…. "Woman, come here" he ordered. Without any hesitation his lover obeyed. Perching herself at the edge of the bed, she gazed into the clear blue eyes, and saw only want for her. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand and spoke with purpose. "I made you a promise this morning, and I intend to keep it." As he finished speaking he traced his thumb over her lips then reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him. His lips connected hard with hers, his eager tongue forced its way deep into her mouth. Amarisa accepted him willingly, suckling on his tongue as it searched inside her mouth, teasing for her tongue to play. Conan leaned backwards, taking Amarisa with him and then rolled her over onto her back. He supported his weight with his outstretched arm above her head, the other, he ran over her neck and down across her shoulders. She felt like silk. Her skin was soft to the touch. The delicate fragrance filled his nostrils as he moved his face close to her neck. Conan kissed her gently; his full lips sent chills through her body. Amarisa had known only one man, her husband. While she was not innocent she would never consider herself knowledgeable in the bedroom. She felt she could not please Conan to the standard he was accustomed to. She gently tugged on his hair, to raise his head so that she could see his face. Conan looked at her with a puzzled face. "Conan….I….I am afraid you will be disappointed with me."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"I mean to say…that you have tasted many fruits…and myself…only one…that of my husband….I have no skills to the level of those women you have bedded previously and I am afraid you will be unsatisfied"

Conan touched his hand against her cheek; his stare was piercing as he spoke…

"I do not want to hear or think about you with another man. Touch me with not your hands or your mouth alone, but with your heart, and together we will be as one"

Amarisa smiled and her heart leapt at hearing his words. She could feel deep down in her soul that this man was meant to be with her, even though it would only be briefly. Stretching her head up to meet his, she kissed his plump lips, before pulling him back against the pillow. Conan kissed her softly at first, slow and testing, and then harder, opening her mouth skillfully and licking his way inside.

"You have the most wonderful mouth" Amarisa mumbled out, as she managed to break the kiss for a moment. Conan grinned and quickly moved his mouth towards hers for another onslaught. He teased her mouth, biting her lips and sucking on her tongue. It drove Amarisa insane and he knew it. When he finally released her mouth he watched her face as his hand swept across her breast. Repeating his movement he rested his fingers at her erect nipple…teasing it between his thumb and finger he squeezed gently. Amarisa let out a quiet sigh and smiled. Conan kissed down her neck, moving lower, planting delicate kisses down her chest until he reached the nub. Suckling on her nipple made her moan softly, her eyes closed and her mouth fell open as his tongue flicked and teased the sensitive button. He grinned to himself as he teased her, the sound of her breaths releasing as he nibbled her flesh made him hard. His erection rested against her thigh, and he found himself grinding his hips against her uncontrollably. As Conan moved his hand between Amarisa's thighs gooseflesh rose underneath his fingertips. He changed position and shuffled down….the warm press of lips across her stomach caused her muscles to twitch. Conan licked the soft flesh of her belly and across to her hips. His hand remained motionless between her inner thighs, waiting for instruction. As he settled between her legs his mouth greeted his fingers. His playful tongue flicked across her wet pink flesh, causing her to let out a sharp gasp. The sensation was exquisite and she yearned for more.

Amarisa kept her fingers tangled in the thick locks. Her other hand she had raised above her head to reach for the headboard as Conan's open mouth kissed her sex. Suckling gently he played with the soft folds; her moans of pleasure became louder with each flick of his tongue between her wetness. Reaching beneath her with large hands, he cradled her cheeks. His thumbs gently pulled apart the delicate flesh, exposing her completely to his expert tongue. Concentrating on the sensitive hub Conan flicked across the nerve bundle. Amarisa found it impossible to control body…her hips twitched beneath his touch and as his lips pressed against her hotness she felt the aching begin between her legs, sending waves of pleasure into her body and through her veins. Her cries of ecstasy echoed around the room, Conan did not cease until he was sure her climax was over and as her moans of delight eased to mere whimpers, only then did he stop. When she relaxed against the bed he kissed his way up her body to meet her mouth. Placing a wet kiss against her lips he let out a soft groan. His manhood throbbed and needed urgent attention. Rolling over onto his back, he pulled her close.

Amarisa reached her hand across Conan's chest following with her mouth….placing delicate kisses across his beautiful tanned skin. Sliding her leg over, she straddled him, then pushed herself into a sitting position, resting her hands on his chest. Conan ran his hands up her thighs to her hips. The softness of her skin felt wonderful. Amarisa leaned forward and placed a soft kiss his partially opened mouth. He kissed her back and as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth she pulled away and then laughed. She liked this game and it was her turn to tease, now that she was on top. Conan's eyes widened at her audacity to be so bold, especially since moments ago she had conveyed her innocence in sexual experience. But he had told her to use her instincts…and she was a quick learner. Leaning forward Amarisa let him have another taste of her sweet mouth…but this time when his tongue teetered out of his wondrous mouth, she suckled on the tip, much to his delight. Conan let out a throaty groan. His hands moved around her back and up her shoulders, massaging gently. Amarisa began her own exploration of Conan's long, muscular frame and after kissing him hard and deep one more time, made her move. Kissing down his neck and then licking across his collar bone, her mouth teased. Her hands moved down to his lean abdomen and back up over his large chest. The dusting of hair was soft to the touch…her mouth met with her hands and found his nipples. A gentle nip caused Conan to groan softly and he moved his hand up the back of her neck and grabbed at her hair. Not enough to hurt…but firm enough to warn her not to bite too hard. Amarisa smiled and took note….and resisted the temptation to have another nibble. Raising up onto her arms, she shuffled her hips lower. Conan bit his lower lip and moaned as her wetness grazed down the length of his shaft. His eyes flashed a look at her, he was eager to be touched and needed release. Removing his hand from her neck he pressed on her shoulders, guiding her lower. Amarisa fully aware of what he wanted settled between his legs. Resting her weight on one hand she placed it at the side of his hip. She let her free hand drift, feeling the soft hairs under his belly button against her fingertips as she trailed them down to his maleness. He felt heavy in her hand as she wrapped her delicate fingers around the thick shaft. Conan sighed. Leaning closer she placed soft kisses across his belly flesh before traveling lower. As her mouth reached the length she had in her hand…Conan raised himself up on his elbows, his belly quivering, waiting…..

Her mouth was hot as it enveloped his crown….hesitating for only a moment before impaling her face onto the length_… _Conan moaned loudly. Amarisa took as much as she cook in her mouth before pulling away….lips puckered around the crown, she suckled gently, flicking her tongue across the slit. Conan's hips bucked up against her mouth…..his breathing became heavy and watching Amarisa tease his member drove him wild. Not letting up on her onslaught Amarisa's mouth sucked deep as she traveled down the length-her fingers squeezed around the girth of his meat. Quickening her pace she could feel Conan's body tremble…his release was near…his breathing had become heavier and with each stroke and twist of her palm around his hardness, he moaned louder until his climax finally hit, waves of pleasure coursed through his body….his head snapped backward…. his mouth was open but there was no sound…until his seed released…then his voice carried around the room as he cried out his orgasm. Amarisa swallowed as the warm juice spilled into her mouth and when she freed him from her grasp she turned to watch her lover. His head had returned to watch her and his expression was of pure pleasure. As his breathing calmed he laid back, sweeping his hands through his hair whispering curse words.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Amarisa knelt up and gazed upon the face of her lover. His breathing had calmed and as he looked back at her he smiled. Rising up to a sitting position he reached his hands to her face.

"You are no novice woman" Conan guided her towards him, leaning back slowly. Amarisa fell to his touch and lay back as he turned her onto her back. His mouth founds its way to her soft lips…kissing gently. Her eyes were fixed on his face, his battle scars did not make him unattractive as they reached down his left brow and his cheek. Touching her fingertip across them her heart saddened…wondering how close he had been to death at times during his struggles. Conan moved her hand, as if annoyed or bothered but then smiled afterwards as if it was of no consequence.

Sliding his leg between her thighs he slowly moved on top…propping himself up on his arms as he placed them either side of her waist. His lips kissed down her neck and paused at her full breasts. He appreciated the fragrant oil she had used on her skin and he brushed his face across her skin, soaking up the aroma. Amarisa let out a soft sigh and reached her hands to his head…running her fingers through his hair she bathed in his touch… his mouth found her nipples. At first he was slow and gentle…but as his maleness began to swell, his breath harder, he hastened. His mouth traveled from each breast….nipping…suckling and licking each nipple….Moving his hands he stretched above her head, laying over her, brushing his body close. Amarisa responded to his touch, the feel of his length grazing between her thighs roused senses. She moved her hands around his back and down to his firm cheeks, squeezing him close. Conan moved his knees behind her thighs. His stiff meat nudged her begging wetness and gently he thrust into her. Amarisa inhaled sharply. He filled her so perfectly. Conan groaned beneath her grip and ground his hips deeper. The feeling was wondrous. Amarisa grabbed his cheeks and pulled him harder….he gave her what she wanted and moved his arm under the small of her back and lifted her to him…pushing harder and deeper both of them groaned. Conan nestled his face into her neck, moaning softly with each thrust. Their bodies became entwined…they moved as one….complete. Amarisa had not known such deep emotions with a man, not even her husband. His appetite was insatiable …she was not complaining…it had been a long time since she had felt the heat of a man between her thighs.

As Conan drove deep into her body, grinding his hips…Amarisa could feel her body react…the tingling started deep inside her walls…then traveled….fast…..her body almost screamed as the waves of pleasure spread through her. Letting out a cry with each lunge she was unable to remain quiet….Conan reveled at his skill of pleasuring his woman…and it excited him further. When her moans tailed off and she became quiet he withdrew from her heat….pushing himself up and leaning back…he turned her over and grabbed her hips…pulling her to him. His thick length drove into her causing her to groan loudly. The sound of contacting flesh could be heard as Conan pummeled against Amarisa. He was charged and highly aroused… throwing his head back he grunted with each dive into the pool of heat. The perspiration that covered his tanned skin glistened against the candle light. His body was hot from his exertions.

Amarisa pushed backwards…on all fours now she braced herself against the powerful man. He moved one hand and ran it up the length of her back, grabbing a handful of hair at the base of her neck…the other…reaching around her body….he pulled her up and held her close. Conan pulled gently on her hair, leaning her head back as he bit at her neck….his groans of pleasure sent shivers through her body. Wandering fingers were now traveling between her legs. Amarisa could not keep quiet as he teased her sensitive nerve bundle. Within moments her legs began to tremble, her breathing quickened and again her lover brought her to unbelievable heights of delight… her cries rang out. The long fingers teasing her slowed and stilled...Conan's mouth reached her ear. "I always keep my promises".

Conan ceased his actions and rolled onto the bed…he pulled Amarisa with him and turned her…dragging her over his body. She sat astride him and eased his length deep within her…Conan moaned…his hands traveled up her body to cup her breasts…his gaze fixed to hers. Amarisa began to rock her hips…each movement caused Conan to groan…he was near release. She hastened her movements. Taking hold of his hands she leaned forward, stretching the above his head. She wanted to feel his hot breath against her face and to have his moans of pleasure spill into her mouth as he reached his climax. Looking deep into his eyes made her stomach jump, they were full of heat and passion. Wishing she could look upon his face for all time would please her…to have this man in her bed…to pleasure her…she couldn't think of anything more perfect. Conan thrust up into her body…causing her wandering mind to suddenly return. She pushed down against his hips and quickened her pace. Faster and deeper her lover moved….making hard contact….their breaths and gasps mingled together…Amarisa covered his mouth with hers, letting her tongue tease his. He reciprocated her advances and heated kisses exchanged as his climax began. Conan's hips bucked against her. Amarisa bore down hard against him; squeezing his meat inside her….Conan moaned into her mouth…releasing his hands from hers they quickly grabbed her hips. Pulling her hard and grinding himself up into her. She cried out "Conan!"

As rapturous waves coursed through his body he spilled his seed into Amarisa…her movements had ceased and only Conan moved now…grinding into her as the last moments of pleasure began to wane.

Amarisa lay next to her lover…both of them breathed hard and heavy…perspiration clung to their skin from their energetic activity.

Amarisa had no idea of the time as she woke…Conan lay on his side facing away from her…his naked body in all its glory uncovered. The sun had not yet risen but it was getting light…she wanted to stay and wake up her lover…to have him once again. Her thought turned to his journey…and she wanted to make sure he had supplies.

Touching her fingertips against his shoulder…she traced down his body, softly, careful not to wake him. Thinking about their night she rolled back closing her eyes. After a few short moments her eyes suddenly opened and she gasped…her hands reached immediately to her stomach, pushing lower. She had seen her future in the vision which had played in her mind, and she smiled.

Conan arrived in the kitchen, Carla and Godrick had already eaten. Carla had made up a food parcel and gave it to Conan. Taking it and thanking her he asked for Amarisa.

"She is tending your horse, in the courtyard" she nodded towards the door.

Conan strolled over to Amarisa; she had placed some jars in the saddlebag and was now talking to his horse, patching his face and whispering to him. Conan smiled. As she turned to face him her heart was filled with sadness…but she knew he had to leave. She fought back the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes; she would not let Conan see a weak woman.

Conan took her hands in his… "I have to go, you know that?"

"Yes, I know" Amarisa smiled as she answered. He released her hands and pulled her close to his body, hugging her tightly. Releasing her from his grasp he placed a single kiss on her head. "I can never repay you for saving my life, know, you are in my heart, always" he whispered.

"You already have repaid me Conan" she replied…Amarisa pulled away and reached her hands to her stomach…then looked to his eyes…smiling. Conan understood her meaning. Giving her one last kiss to her cheek, he mounted his horse. "Goodbye" where his last words as he turned and rode out of the courtyard.

Amarisa watched until he was completely out of sight before letting her tears fall to her cheeks…her heart ached…but she would have something to remember there night together.

As she turned towards the house, she heard the galloping of hooves. Turning – her heart leapt at the sight of Conan and his horse charging towards them. Pulling up sharply he reached down to Amarisa…his hand reached behind her neck and he leaned down, his face meeting with hers... "You have a place in my heart always, and one day, I will return, after I have kept my promise and taken revenge for your husband and my father". Amarisa touched his face and stared into his eyes… "And you shall see your son when you return". Smiling, Conan pulled away and turned his horse…charged out of the courtyard…out into the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Cheyenne66 has written this chapter, Mirishka has just done the sex scenes.**

Conan sat bolt upright in bed, bathed in sweat, heart pounding wildly in his chest. The woman next to him stirred and spoke "Conan, who is Amarisa?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You just said her name"

"What!"

"You heard me, you just said her name. In fact you said her name at the end of our lovemaking when you released your seed into my body."

"Go back to sleep" Her bedmate said in a low voice. "You are imagining things."

"She must be very special to you. I envy her. Conan you are a powerful lover but not always tender. I understand that is just your way. You are a warrior. However, you caress her name when it passes over your lips. Tell me; is the great Conan in love?"

Conan stood up and moved toward the window. "I will not speak of this further woman, go back to sleep."

The woman got up and gathered up her clothes. "I am going to find a man who is interested in making love to me, not a phantom."

He sat down on the bed. "Go then." She closed the door behind her. Conan ran his hands through his long, dark hair and lay down. His thoughts turned to the beautiful healer who saved his life two and a half years ago. She was a warm and willing lover and he thought of her often. He had many dreams about her. He had succeeded in fulfilling the promise he made. To rid the world of Khalar Zym and avenge the murders of his father and Amarisa's husband. He had the first dream shortly after he accomplished his task. The dream was very vivid. Amarisa was lying on her bed, in great pain, calling his name over and over again. He knew his son had been born._ I should have been there. _ He wanted to return to her but battle after battle got in his way. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to clear his mind but nothing helped. He wanted to see her. He had to see her. He settled down to sleep and would decide what to do in the morning.

The next morning after a fitful night's sleep Conan sat in the "Sea Serpent" a tavern frequented by pirates and soldiers of fortune. He met up with Gilles an old friend from his pirate days. "I am worried about you my large friend. Tell me what is troubling you." Conan related the whole story about Amarisa. How they met and then parted. Gilles listened intently to Conan, took a few draws from his pipe before speaking, "I see the torment burning like a fire in your eyes. Why don't you go see this woman?" Conan looked over his pint of ale. "I don't want to go back to find she has taken a husband or lover." Gilles shook his head "You haven't denied yourself the pleasures of women since you left her. Why does she have to abstain?" Conan glared at his friend "Amarisa is different from any woman I have ever known. I think I would kill anyone who would keep me from her. And she has given birth to my son. I don't want another man raising my child." Gilles said "Conan you must settle this one way or another. It is distracting you so much that I fear a lesser opponent may find his mark with a sword and kill you. I am too cheap to buy the fabric to shroud that big body of yours. Knowing is better than not knowing. Go back and get your answers Conan. Maybe then you will find some peace," Conan nodded "I have to see her again and I want to know my son." Gilles smiled at Conan "Then I suggest you try and get some rest before you start your journey. As haggard as you look, you will scare the poor woman to death." Gilles ducked as Conan threw his glass of ale at him. He watched Conan leave and thought…_ If the woman is still available when Conan returns I wonder if he will be able to leave her a second time? He is weary of battle so it might the best thing for him to stay and see if he can find some peace & comfort with this woman who has won his heart. But then again Conan never stays in one place for very long_

Amarisa seated herself on the long bench in front of her house. She positioned her feet on the bench, arms hugging her legs & rested her chin on her knees. She was enjoying the morning sunshine & watching her son playing in the yard. Connor was engrossed in a game of dragon slaying. Godrick had fashioned him a sword from wood & the boy was sparring with a small tree. He was squealing with delight.

"Momma, watch me!" he yelled.

"I see you Baby! You chase away all those bad old Dragons."

"I will Momma. I will!"

_He is just like his Father. Just as quick & agile as a pouncing lion. He has skills that will serve him well when he is a grown ma_n. Amarisa sighed at the thought.

Carla opens the front door and steps outside. "He is tall for a boy his age. When he is older we will have to buy more livestock & plant extra fields so we can keep him full. He already has a huge appetite. He ate a big breakfast this morning and I am sure he will lunch soon."

Amarisa didn't answer. She glanced up the road. She looked everyday. Always listening for the echo of horses hooves.

Carla looks at her "Amarisa what or who are you thinking about?"

"I think you know the answer to that question by now." Amarisa turns her attention back to her son. Carla sits down next to her "It has been almost three years since Conan left. He may not even be, you know."

Amarisa turns to look at Carla "He is alive. I know that for a fact. Conan is wrapped around my heart like the talons of an eagle. I feel almost everything that he experiences. I know when he laughs, when he is wounded. I even know when he takes another woman to his bed."

"Does he feel as strong a connection to you?'

"No. Mine stronger because I healed him. It took all my powers to restore his health. He was closer to death than I realized but he had strongest spirit I have ever encountered in all my years of healing. It was then that my soul became entwined with his. He senses some things. We shared the same dream the night I gave birth to Connor. He knows he has a son. Sometimes I wish I could break away from him. My heart aches when he is making love to another woman."

Amarisa heard the sound of hammering and looked toward the barn. Godrick & his good friend Cyrus were patching the roof. Cyrus waves at Amarisa and she waves back.

"Cyrus has asked Godrick if he could court you." Carla said. "Cyrus is the best catch in the valley. He would make you a good husband & Connor a good father. He is a handsome man, tall and well honed." Amarisa turned to look at her son. "Connor has a father."

"Amarisa, his father is not here. Conan is a warrior not a farmer." Let's say he does return. He would get bored if he stayed in one place to long. Not even your love, as strong as it is, would hold him here for long. I don't think even Connor could keep him here."

Amarisa turns to face Carla. "Conan will return. He said he would. I know that he keeps his promises. Connor is not destined to be a farmer either. His father's will lives in him. I see it more & more everyday. He will follow in his father's footsteps. Cyrus is a good man and he deserves a good wife. I am not that woman. Like it or not my heart is bound to another and there is nothing I can to change it nor do I wish to. I have to devote my time to raising Connor. I have told him everything I remember about Conan. Everything I have felt in the past three years. He knows that his father is strong and courageous and he knows as well as I do that Conan will return." Carla sighs and shakes her head "You are fooling yourself Amarisa."

"My heart tells me I am doing no such thing Carla. Connor and I will see Conan again. Let's go in the kitchen and make lunch. We have very three hungry men to feed." Carla went back into the house with Amarisa following. She turned to look down the road again. _Carla is right about one thing. When Conan returns how long will he stay? Breaking my heart is one thing but breaking Connor's is another matter entirely. _

The journey to Amarisa's home took Conan eight days. He stopped every night to eat and get some rest for himself & his horse. While on the road he wore a rut in his mind rehearsing what he would say to her.

_What if she has a man in her life? What then? Will I be able to control myself & just ride away?_ Too many questions and no hope for answers until her saw her.

On the last day her farm came into sight. He went to complete the journey and thought better of it. He guided his horse into a clump of trees by the side of the road where he could observe the cottage without being seen. He heard a high-pitched voice and saw a small boy playing in the yard with a toy sword. He was pretending to spar with an unseen opponent.

The boy had coal black hair. "Crom, there is my son!" Conan felt a proud smile creep across his sun-bronzed face. Carla came to the door and called to the boy "Young man come in and have your lunch. You can play some more after your nap." The child turned & ran inside with Carla behind him.

"Where is Amarisa?" He had been waiting for almost an hour.

No sooner than the words left his lips than she appeared. She came from behind the house on a dapple-gray Arabian gelding. Conan was not prepared for his reaction at seeing her again. He felt as though the breath had been knocked out of his body. She was as beautiful as ever.

Carla comes out of the house with the boy in tow. She picks him up & Amarisa bends down to kiss him. "I will be in as soon as I put the horse away Carla." Carla nodded and took the child back in. Amarisa rides toward the barn and tall, muscular man steps out to greet her.

Conan's heart sank. _She has found someone else. Why did I think otherwise?_ He wanted to go but couldn't leave his hiding place without being seen._ I will leave when she goes in the barn._ Heartache was a new experience to Conan where women were concerned. Out of all the women he had known, not one of them had this effect on him.

Suddenly Amarisa turned her head to the left and looks down the road in Conan's direction. She jerked back on the reins so hard the horse reared up in the air. Cyrus calls to Godrick who comes running from the barn.

"What is wrong Amarisa?" Godrick was puzzled by her behavior.

"He is near Godrick. I can feel his presence!"

"Whom are you talking about? Who is near?"

"Conan! He is close! I can feel him watching me!" With that she urges her horse into a dead run down the road. She is yelling for him. "Conan! Conan! Where are you?"

Conan guides his horse out of the trees and onto the road in front of her. She pulls her horse to a sudden stop & stares at him tears filling her eyes with joy at the sight of him. Conan struggles but maintains control of his emotions.

Godrick watches the scene from the road. 'Damn, it is Conan. I never thought he would come back."

Cyrus looks at Godrick, "Who is that? He looks like a warrior."

"Just an old friend. I will introduce you later. Let's get back to work."

"Is Amarisa safe with him?" Cyrus asks

"Very safe." Godrick answers

Amarisa knew immediately something was very wrong. Conan's eyes were cold and distant as he looked at her. She started to climb down from her horse, but Conan stops her. "Stay on your horse Woman. I need to speak to you."

"Conan what is wrong? I am so happy to see you. I knew this day would come!"

"Who is that man standing with Godrick?"

"His name is Cyrus. He lives on the next farm. He is a good friend of Godrick's. He is helping fix the barn roof."

"Is he your husband or lover?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Is he your husband? Is another man raising my son?"

"No! He is not my husband or lover and no other man is raising you son! Since we are on the subject you are not raising your son either!"

Amarisa started to shake with rage. "How dare you! You have been away almost three years! I know that your bed has not gone cold! Our hearts are as one! I have dreams every time you make love to a woman! All I can do is cry and wish it were I who feels your warm, hungry lips on my skin! The pain is so hard to bear and I feel so lonely when morning comes! I have prayed that all your journeys are safe and that you would return soon and this is how you treat me? Like I am a complete stranger! I am the Mother of your son! Maybe you should leave & never come back Conan! Connor and I will be just fine!" She was fighting angry tears. She did not want him to see her cry.

Conan looked at Amarisa in disbelief. Her thought her most tender of all the women he had ever met. Her anger excited him. He softened his eyes & looked at her. "His name is Connor? It is a strong name. I like it."

Amarisa tried to calm herself but her voice shook as she spoke "I wanted something close to your name. He looks just like you and has your spirit. Would you like to meet him before you go?"

Conan climbed down from his horse & came to Amarisa's side. He placed his hands on each side of her waist and lifted her off her horse. She struggled briefly but once he touched her all she wanted was to get lost in his strong embrace. As soon as her feet touched the ground Conan wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close. He buried his lips in her hair and kissed the top of her head. He sighed and spoke.

"Forgive me Amarisa. When I saw Godrick's friend I went crazy. I thought…. I felt…."

She pressed her fingers to his lips "It is forgotten Conan."

Conan smiled at her "I didn't know you could be such a little spitfire."

"There are a lot of things we don't know about each other Conan."

He let go of her and picked up the reins of their horses. "I think we should remedy that. After all we do have a child together. Come we need to spend some time together before I meet my son. I heard Carla say he was going to rest for awhile."

He led her off the road and back through the trees. They came to a clearing. She pointed to a grove of trees. "There is a pond & waterfall over there. It is the most beautiful place on the whole farm. I bring Connor here to play. He loves it."

He tied the horses to a tree and said "I have been on the road for eight days. I could stand a bath."

Amarisa smothered a smile imaging Conan naked. It was a sight her eyes were hungry to witness.

"You are covered with dirt from the trail and you have an odor about you. I doubt Carla will let you in the house." She fought to keep a straight face.

"I smell do I? Will you join me for a swim?"

No, I bathed this morning. I think I will just watch you." She looked down at the ground lest her face betray her thoughts.

"You think you are just going to watch?" A roguish smile came to his lips and his blue eyes flashed. Amarisa could see Connor when he entertaining mischief mirrored in Conan's face.

Conan was by her side in an instant sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. He started walking toward the pond. Amarisa began to protest.

"Conan what are you doing? You put me down this instant! Conan you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes Woman I dare." He glanced at the water to judge its depth and threw her into the pond.

Conan! Noooooooooo!

Carla stepped out of the house and called for Godrick. He came running from the barn.

"What is wrong wife?"

"Where is Amarisa? I just heard her scream."

"She is fine. By the way you will need to set another place at the table tonight."

"Why?"

"Conan is back."

"Conan! Where is he?"

"With Amarisa. I saw them walk through the woods toward the pond."

"Her voice came from that direction. I better make sure I have enough food. Conan will probably be very hungry."

_For more than just food I'll wager._ Godrick thought as he went back to the barn.

Amarisa comes to the top of the water sputtering like a wet cat. She swims over to where Conan is standing. He stretches out his arm and pulls her out of the water. She stood dripping wet and glares at him. Conan leaned back and laughs out loud. "You need to get out of those wet clothes." He tried to stop laughing without much success. Then his eyes raked over Amarisa. Her thin dress was plastered to her frame revealing every line and contour of her supple body. The cold water causes her nipples to become taut. The fabric clings to her enticing bottom like a second skin. Desire sweeps over him like an ocean wave and a low growl comes from deep in his throat and escapes his lips. He fells the heat of his erection and fights the urge to take her then and there. _Why did I stay away so long_?

Amarisa sees the yearning in Conan's eyes and used his distraction to her full advantage.

"And you need to get out of your dry ones!" She shoves Conan with all the strength she has. She catches him off balance and he tumbles into the water.

He swims to the water's surface and shakes the water from his hair. "My woman has the spirit of wildcat. It pleases me." He climbs out of the water and onto the pond's bank. Taking her in his arms he kisses her passionately.

"My spirit is a bit damp at the moment." She fingered the lacings on the front of her dress.

"Are you going to remove your dress or would you like me to do it for you?"

"No…. I will do it. I like my clothing to remain intact." Her thoughts drifted back to their heated coupling in the barn.

Conan smiled. He knew she was thinking about their first time together. He lets her go and sits down in the grass. "Now it is my turn to watch."

Amarisa blushed and felt very shy. She saw the hunger in his eyes but had not played the role of temptress in a very long time. She did want to look foolish or silly. She wanted to drive him to the brink of insanity and be the only woman able to satisfy his lust.

There was only one way to find out. Slowly she started to unlace the front of her dress. She stops with the realization that there is no graceful way to remove her boots. An idea flickers in her brain and she strolls over to where Conan is sitting.

"Pardon me Kind Sir, would you help me remove my boots?"

Conan smiles up at her. _Amarisa is full of surprises today_. _This is quite unexpected._

She stretches her left leg out toward him resting her heel on the ground trying to keep her balance. Conan leans forward, put his left hand behind her knee and grasps her boot by the heel. It slides off easily despite being wet. He does the same with her right. He picks up her boots and set them by his side.

Amarisa turns and retreats a few paces back to her original place. She starts to turn to face Conan but freezes in her place. Her fear of being naked before his eyes overwhelms her. She has given birth and nursed a child. The sound of his voice brought her back to the moment.

"Amarisa are you still in need of my assistance?"

She shook her head "No Conan I…I'm fine."

_If I am going to be his woman then I have to be as fierce & bold as a lioness and not act like a meek, frightened rabbit cowering in its warren_. She squared her shoulders and turned to face him. Her soft gray eyes pierced his intense blue ones. She held his gaze as she tugged at the laces on her dress. She untied the bow and slid the dress down slowly over her hips letting it drop in a puddle about her feet. Her undergarments were made of the finest silk. She grasped her camisole at the bottom and pulled it over her head baring her breasts to his waiting eyes. They were round and firm, as white as milk. Droplets of water from her camisole dripped down the delicate curve of her breasts and off the tips of her hardened nipples. She strips the stockings from her long legs. She had never acted so wanton before and she was relishing the effect it was having on Conan. His control was slipping away. She bends at the waist and shakes the excess water from her long hair. She stands up and flips her hair over her back. All that was left was the garment covering the soft tuft of black hair between her thighs. The triangle of silk was tied on each side by delicate ribbons. She pulls at the ribbons and lets the undergarment float to the ground. She steps out of the pile of clothes, raises her arms over her head and stretches causing her breasts to set higher on her rib cage. Bringing her arms down to her side she starts walking toward Conan. He leans back on his elbows waiting for her next move wondering if she has noticed how aroused he has become. Amarisa glances to his left seeing his weapons lying in the grass. He must have removed them while her back was turned. Another cunning plan forms in her mind. She leans over Conan and comes within inches of his lips. While bending ever closer she reaches down with her right hand and picks up his knife. She stands up quickly, pointing the knife at him.

"Now it is your turn Barbarian, remove your clothing. Or would you like me to assist you in the same manner that you used on me that day in the barn?"

Conan stands up and smiles at Amarisa. _All her efforts to enchant me are working._ He unbuckles his belt and his vestments drop to the ground. He kicks his attire aside and waits. His need for her is evident and she could never forget how well endowed he is.

She bends down on one knee and lays the knife down. "Allow me to help you with you boots."

He places his hands on her shoulders as she unlaces and removes his boots. Glancing up at his face she teases the head of his shaft with her tongue while resting its length in her palm. He groans loudly wondering if his legs will support him. She tantalizes him a bit longer then picks up the knife and stands up. Pointing to the pond with the knife she gives him a sweet smile. "It is time for you to take that swim you spoke of earlier. You still smell."

Conan looks at her first with disbelief then roars with laughter. He takes the knife from her, grabs her by the hand and together they run to the water and dive in.

Standing waist deep in the pond Conan pulled Amarisa close. He held her tightly and examined her face. He had forgotten how beautiful she was, over the last three years his image of her had slightly faded. Seeing her now, still needing him with want and desire in her eyes, filled his heart with happiness.

Amarisa stared at her lover, water-drenched hair clung to his face and the reflecting droplets of water that adorned his chiseled jaw line glistened in the light. His perfect smile made her heart thump in her chest. Reaching her arms around his neck, moving her face closer, her mouth rested softly against his. Searching tongues fought to gain entry as their kiss became frantic almost instantly. Conan's vice-like grip around her waist pulled her closer, his stiffness pressed hard against her soft skin. He had not remained celibate while they had been apart, although his 'release' with other women came out of need rather than desire. But with Amarisa, he 'needed' her, he wanted to caress her body and never let her go. He had not realized just how much he had missed the feel of her skin against his…her soft lips and her warm body, eager to be wrapped around his.

Amarisa ground her hips against Conan's body, her need most urgent. She had not indulged in any pleasures since their last meeting. Through her dreams and visions, she experienced his feelings when he was with other women but there was only heartache in that, no pleasure for her. Her lips caressed his tongue as it delved into her mouth. Soft groans flowed freely from Conan. Moving a hand to her cheeks, he grabbed at her flesh, urging her on. Amarisa raised a leg and wrapped it around Conan's hips, as he lifted her to meet him. Like a second skin she clung to him… both legs were now wrapped around him…large hands cupping her… lifting her onto his length. There was no space between their bodies as his hardness pushed into her. Both Amarisa and Conan groaned in unison.

Amarisa's arms locked tightly around Conan's neck as she clung onto him. Their lovemaking was frantic, both of them needing each other equally. Mouths would lock together but as their breaths needed to release, they would separate as each of them groaned. Conan pushing deeper into the warmth of his lover, feeling her tightness caress his ache. His actions hastened. Feeling his release he tried to slow but it was no use, the feeling that overwhelmed his body traveled so fast he could not stop it. Crying out in pleasure he thrust deep and with purpose. Amarisa gasped and tried to catch her breath as her lover pulled her onto him in one last frantic action.

Conan loosened his hold and set Amarisa to stand in the water, his breathing slowed, as did hers, and together they waded over to the bank side.

They lay on Conan's cloak, holding each other while their bodies returned to normal, breaths becoming quieter and softer. Amarisa tucked herself snuggly under his strong arm, Conan teased his fingers over her side as they both lay silent.

After a few moments passed, Amarisa turned to face Conan "I have missed you so very much, everyday that passed where you ever in my thoughts".

Conan's arms squeezed tightly around the delicate frame that was nestled to him; moving his head to greet hers, he placed a delicate kiss to her mouth. He looked into her eyes and saw contentment. Smiling he replied "and you mine. I lay with other women but it was always your name I would cry out in pleasure. I have suffered many slaps to the face because of you Amarisa!" he joked.

"And you shall receive another if you do not satisfy my aching body presently" As she finished speaking she pulled his head to greet hers and kissed him hard. Without any further encouragement Conan pushed her onto her back, his kiss eager and firm. His hands covered her body, settling only for a few moments before searching again. Amarisa coiled her body against his, needing contact, needing to be closer than ever. Conan kissed his way down her neck, biting at her soft skin as he traveled. His hands brushed between her thighs, pausing momentarily…teasing her…before he let them finally rest at her breast. Squeezing her nipples he moved his mouth over the sensitive nub…replacing fingertips with a flicking tongue. Amarisa mewed beneath his touch…for many months she had wished for this. With every pass of more time her desire grew…forced to suffer Conan's pleasures in her dreams while he satisfied other women frustrated her. When she would wake, it would put her in a foul mood for the rest of the day…. but today… today he belonged to her.

His keen lips suckled on her nipple, causing her to moan softly. Already his erection was prominent, resting against her thigh. The playful deeds of Conan as he teased her body sent shivers through her spine. Conan moved lower, his body shifted position. As he reached his hand between her thighs, pushing her legs gently apart, he eased his body between them. His mouth roamed freely over her, nipping and suckling on her soft skin. Amarisa brought her hands up to her head. Running them through her hair, she relaxed under the warming sun as Conan's tongue found its way to her most tender parts. She writhed beneath him…sucking in air sharply as he teased her. His hard muscle pressed between her soft folds, drenched in her ardor, and played with her. Moving his hands to greet his mouth, his fingers searched for her tightness -delving deep into her warmth-causing her to gasp and moan.

Amarisa could not hold still or be quiet. Conan's probing fingers were pressing against her inner walls and driving her insane. Waves of rapture pulsed through her sex, her sensitive button hardened and her walls tightened. Crying out…her voice lost in the wide expanse of space…she sang Conan's name. Unable to control her body, back arching, hips thrusting against his mouth, she used him to fill her needs.

Conan didn't stop his teasing until he felt Amarisa's hands against his head, pushing him away. Her breathing was hard but began to ease. Conan ran his tongue up her body as he moved up to greet her face. His thighs pressed against hers…moving them apart further so that he may enter her wetness. He was hard and he needed to feel the warm of her body grasp his length.

Amarisa raised her head to watch Conan's face. His pleasure was apparent as he pressed into her. Soft groans echoed in his throat – he had missed his lover – only now had he realized how much. Amarisa touched her hands to his chest. His arms supported his massive frame as he tunneled his way deep inside. With his eyes closed tight…his breaths short and a soft grunt at each drive, his joy was evident. Amarisa also found it hard to refrain from voicing her pleasure. She mewed in unison with her warrior-as he pleasured her body.

Stretching his arm above Amarisa's head Conan leaned close to her, his wet hair fell forward and droplets doused Amarisa's face. He wanted to watch her…see the joy in her face as he made love to her. She stared into his eyes, her own were wide and her lips formed around the moans of delight that spilled from them. He was content. Amarisa raised her knees and pressed her heels his cheeks, urging him. Grinning he obey her wish and quickened his movements, causing Amarisa to pant at each jab. He pressed his hips down hard onto hers…grinding firmer and more deliberate with each act. Amarisa's soft groans became louder. Her hands clawed at his body, moving around his sides to his back, digging into his flesh. Jaws snapped shut …through gritted teeth Conan growled as her nails raked across his skin. Amarisa couldn't control her actions-she was almost there-her body shivered against the pummeling of the Cimmerian. "Conan!" she yelled between gasps for air. He threw back his head and motored hard against her body-his own release screaming from his mouth. Her name spilled out together with loud groans, and this time, she was there to hear it. With energetic passion that could not be matched, they took pleasure from each other's body. When they finally rested, only their soft whimpers were heard against the gentle breeze as it rustled the foliage around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing Wounds – Chapter Five

Amarisa lie wrapped in Conan's arms and his cloak. She felt secure and warm like a butterfly enclosed in its chrysalis. She was on her side, her back pressed against his chest. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and pressed soft kisses on the back of her neck. He became still and she knew he had drifted off to sleep. Their lovemaking had left her elated but her mood was about to change. As she surveyed the landscape before her, all the emotions of the past three years, the ones she embraced and the ones she cursed, came flooding back to her consciousness; joy at Connor's birth. Sorrow because Conan missed his son coming into the world. Pain when he was wounded. Despair when he took another woman to his bed. Fear of what the future holds. Bitter tears began to flow. She tried not to weep but it was no use. The shaking of her body stirred Conan from his slumber.

"Amarisa! Woman what is wrong?"

"I am sorry"… _trying to speak between sobs_… "The past three year has been so hard."

When Conan released her from his embrace she tried to crawl away from him. He catches her right arm and pulls her back. She tries to pull away but he wraps his arms around her and holds her against his chest. The sadness in her face rips at his heart.

"Forgive me Amarisa. I didn't mean to cause you any heartache."

"There is nothing to forgive Conan. You have no blame in this. No reason to be sorry. I have healed a great many people and have never had a bond with them as strong as the one I share with you. You were closer to death then you realize. I put so much of myself into your healing. When I placed my healing necklace on your chest it took on the power of your spirit. When I placed it back around my neck I could feel your soul melding to mine. It became stronger when we made love and conceived Connor. You will never be far from my heart as long as I live. I am not sorry that I have this affinity with you. I feel I can protect you from the evil of this world as long as we are connected. Connor has a bond with you. It happened while he was in my womb. Not nearly as strong as mine but he feels your presence."

Conan sat up and placed Amarisa on his lap and held her close.

"Calm yourself and dry your tears. Release the demons that claw at your heart. I have come back to you and our son."

Amarisa looked at his face and he smiled at her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart. _You are back but for how long I wonder_.

She let go of all the negative energy and thoughts that were tormenting her and relaxed in his arms.

"Now tell me all about my son. I want to know everything about this wonderful gift you have given me."

"The wondrous gift we have given each other Conan. Connor has so much of you in him. He has a will to match yours. He thinks as you do and he reacts as you would react. He is strong for one so young and has no fear. That fact causes me much distress at times. About a month ago a large snake slithered toward the barn looking for a meal. One of the kittens or a chick I would imagine. Connor saw the creature, went into the barn, brought out a hatchet, and chopped off the snake's head. He came running to the house dragging the snake's body and carrying the head.

"Look Momma look! I killed a snake. He wanted to eat the baby chicks."

"My heart was in my throat but I could see how proud he was of his brave deed."

"Connor, how strong and brave you are. You protected the chicks from harm."

He looked me with a big smile on his face "Just like my Father?"

"Yes Connor. Just like your Father. He would be so proud of you."

"I know, Momma. I am proud of him too."

Amarisa heard Conan swallow hard. She smiled and looked at Conan's right arm and traced a small scar on his upper bicep with her finger. "This scar is new."

"Yes. I dressed it with the healing herbs you packed in my saddlebags. It was good as new in no time. I patched up a few of my friends with your medicine. They were very grateful."

"It also explains something that happened to Connor that I didn't understand until now. How old is this wound?"

"It happened a few months ago. Why do you ask?'

"Not long ago Connor woke up in the middle of the night crying. I went to his room and he was rubbing his right arm. I asked him what was wrong and he pointed to his arm and told me it hurt. I didn't see a cut or a bruise but he insisted that it hurt. I rubbed some of my salve on it. He told me it felt better and went back to sleep. His bond with you is a bit stronger that I had imagined. He feels some of the same things you do.

We need to get dressed and go to the house. The best way for you to get to know your son is to meet him. I know he wants to meet you. Plus if we are late for supper we will have to face Carla's wrath. I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

Godrick and Cyrus were standing in front of the barn inspecting the work on the roof.

"One more beam to replace and we will be finished. I am indebted to you for all your help Cyrus…. Cyrus, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Godrick, you were saying?"

"I said I am indebted to you for all the work you did on the barn roof. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone."

"I wish you could pay that debt by giving me that which I want most." Cyrus began to put the tools he brought in his wagon.

Godrick shook his head "She is not mine to give Cyrus. Now I know why you have been distracted today. Well, since Amarisa rode out to find Conan. I warned you again and again that her heart was bound to another but you wouldn't listen to me."

Cyrus was irritated that Amarisa would not allow him to court her and refused his advances. " This is beyond my understanding. I would have been a good husband to her and treated Connor like he was my own child. The way you spoke of this Conan I never expected him to return. That is why I continued to pursue her."

"I know you care deeply for Amarisa and how fond you are of Connor but it was not meant to be. You are a good friend Cyrus and I don't like seeing you torture yourself this way. Did I tell you the story of Conan's healing? He was near death when Amarisa found him. It took all her powers to keep him alive."

"I am sorry she was successful. It would have been better if he had died."

"Never wish evil on anyone Cyrus, no good can come of it. Allow me to finish. Amarisa labored all night with him. During that time their hearts became as one. When they conceived Connor the bond became everlasting. That is why she will not commit to you. She knew that her heart would never be yours and she could never enter into a loveless marriage. She only has room for one man in her heart and he has finally returned to her and his son. You speak the truth. I never expected to see him again. Carla felt the same way about the matter. Amarisa's faith was the strongest of all.

"If he loved her and his son he would have returned long before this. Can't Amarisa see that he is using her? He is playing her for a fool! I mean more to Connor than he does."

"Conan is a good man. He cares for her and I know he will love Connor. He also feels the bond between them but Amarisa's connection is stronger. And she has suffered as a result of this attachment. Let your feelings for Amarisa go. You are fighting a battle you cannot win. You deserve to find happiness with a woman who will love and care for you. Trust me, there are a great many women in the valley that would jump at the chance to be your wife."

"Tell me Godrick, what does she see in this man?"

"She sees Connor. And…. she loves Conan."

"Does he love her?"

"For her sake I hope he does."

Cyrus nodded at Godrick and returned to putting away his tools. _I will show that Barbarian who is more important to his son_. _Maybe then Amarisa eyes will be opened as to who is the better man._

And as fate would have it Connor came racing from the house "Cyrus…Cyrus will you play with me!

"I always have time for my favorite little boy." With that he picked Connor up and tossed him in the air much to the boy's delight.

Conan stands up and helps Amarisa to her feet. He begins to dress and she walks over to her clothes still in a pile on the ground. Everything is soaking wet. She rings out her undergarments and decides they are too wet to put on. She folds them and bends over to pick up her dress and feel Conan's eyes following her every move. He has finished dressing and sheathed his sword and knife then turns his attention to watching Amarisa. She straightens up and shakes out her dress. She turns to face him wearing a mischievous smile.

"I beg your pardon Sir, but a gentleman would turn his back while a lady dresses."

Conan looks to his left and then his right. "I don't see any gentlemen here at the moment. You will have to dress under my admiring gaze my Lady."

She slips her dress over her head and lets it flow gently over her body. She begins to lace up the front.

"My Lady has forgotten to put on her undergarments."

"No I haven't. They are too wet. I can go without them."

Her seductive movements stir Conan's blood. "Woman you are playing with fire."

"I hope so Barbarian. It is a game I have come to enjoy."

He starts walking toward her "If my son were not waiting for us I would show you how to put out this fire."

Amarisa begins to walk backwards "Perhaps another time Sir." She turns and run towards the horses, laughing, with Conan right behind her. He overtakes her quickly, catches her up in his arms, and carries her the rest of the way. Once there he kisses her and sets her on her horse. He mounts his stallion and they ride out of the woods back to the house.

She looks at him "Are you ready to meet your son?"

"Since the day he was born."

The house and barn comes into view when Conan stops his horse. Amarisa pulls up next to him puzzled. _Has he changed his mind? Is he going to turn and ride away?_

"Conan? Is something wrong?"

"No, I had forgotten how peaceful I felt at your home."

"It's your home now for as long as you want to stay."

He leans over and gives her a quick kiss. "Thank you. I have been a wanderer since my Father was murdered. Having a home will be something I have never experienced before. Shall we go…. home?"

"Yes Conan. Let's go home."

Godrick sees Conan and Amarisa riding toward the house and runs to get Carla.

Connor is to busy playing with Cyrus to notice them. Conan eyes narrows as he watches Cyrus tossing Connor in the air. Amarisa glances at him and sees the look he was giving Cyrus. "How long has this friend of Godrick's known my son?"

"From birth. Godrick and Cyrus are boyhood friends. They have worked together for a long time. Cyrus is here a couple times a week helping out. He has been very good to Connor."

"Does he have a woman?"

"No. Cyrus was married once. She was city born. She found the life of a farmer's wife too difficult. About two years ago she ran away with another man. He loved her so much. I think he found comfort helping Godrick around the farm."

"Did they have children?"

"No. She did not want to be a Mother. She asked me for a potion to prevent her from bearing children. I told her she would have to deceive Cyrus without my help."

Jealousy was a new emotion to Conan and storm clouds were gathering in his mind.

_Is he here to help Godrick or to see Amarisa and Connor? _A low growl comes from deep in his throat. Conan lives by his instincts, never by his feelings. _And his instincts told him_ _that this man wanted more than friendship from Amarisa_. He also knew he would not allow any man to take his woman and son away from him. He would kill for Amarisa and Connor if need be.

He looked at Amarisa with new eyes. _By the Gods, I am in love this woman! _He had never felt love for any woman until this moment.

Amarisa could see the tempest brewing in his eyes. She reaches over and lays her hand on Conan's arm. "Do not concern yourself about Cyrus. He is a kindhearted friend, nothing more. Your son will know you, wait and see. Calm yourself."

Conan nods and they ride up to the barn. Conan is hidden from Connor's sight by the open barn door but he sees his Mother and yells.

"Momma! Cyrus wants to take me fishing next week. Can I go?"

"We will talk about that later Connor. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it Momma?"

Conan climbs down from his horse and takes a deep breath. He came from behind the door and kneels down so he can meet Connor on the boy's level. Amarisa brings him around the door. He looks at his son and sees his own eyes, as blue as sapphires, looking back at him.

"Connor, I would like you to meet your…"

Connor pulls away from Amarisa and comes face-to-face Conan. They look at each other for what seems like an eternity. Connor reaches out with his left hand and places it over the scar on Conan's right arm. "Father!" He put his arms around Conan's neck and hugs him. Conan buries his face in his son's hair and fights tears. He hasn't shed tears since his father's death. He rises up and holds his son for a long time. Amarisa holds her hands over her mouth as her tears flows freely. Godrick and Carla came over to welcome Conan. Amid all the excitement no one notices as Cyrus climbs into his wagon and drives away. _Another time Barbarian, this is not over._

Supper was noisy affair that night. Connor peppered Conan with as many questions as his almost three-year-old mind could concoct. Conan answered them with details suitable for his young son's ears.

"Father, have you fought many enemies?'

"Yes, more than I can count."

"Did you slay them?"

"Not many lived to tell the tale son. When you are attacked you have to defend yourself."

"Will you teach me to defend myself?"

"Yes Connor, there is much I will teach you."

"When? Tomorrow!"

"Very soon, young man."

Amarisa smiled at the banter between Father and son. Carla looked out the window seeing that the sun had set.

"Connor, you have asked your Father enough questions for one night. He is tired from his long journey and it is past your bedtime."

"Aunt Carla, do I have to go to bed now?"

"Yes you do." She smiled at Conan. "Your Father can put you to bed as soon as you wash your face and put on your night clothes. I will be in to help you after I finish the dishes."

Connor ran to his bedroom. Amarisa went to the sink. "I'll do the dishes. You go with Connor."

Carla dried her hands "I call you just as soon as he is ready, Conan."

He nodded "Thank you Carla."

Godrick filled Conan's cup with mead. "He is a very smart little boy. I have better conversations with him than I do most adults. He likes to go to town with me. He knows everyone by name. He likes to help me barter for goods. Connor always gets me the best price for the goods we need. You should be very proud of him."

"I am Godrick, very proud. Tell me are you going to town anytime soon?"

"By the end of the week. Is there something you need? I will pick it up for you."

"I would like to ride along. I want to get a sword for Connor."

Amarisa turned around "A sword? He is only three Conan."

"I will get one that matches his size and I won't have the blade sharpened. I learned to use a sword when I was his age."

Godrick nodded. "It is best he start young. He won't develop any bad habits that way."

"Are both of you sure this is a good…"

"Father! I'm ready!"

Conan walks over to Amarisa and kisses her on the tip of her nose. "It will be fine Woman. I won't let anything happen to him. I'm coming Connor."

Carla comes from the bedroom "I have never seen Connor so excited or happy. Conan seems to have the same effect on someone else in the room. Did you notice husband?"

"Why yes I did. Amarisa has been singing to herself while doing the dishes wife. I know for a fact that she doesn't like to do dishes."

Amarisa feels her cheeks turn red. "That is quite enough out of the both of you."

Conan shuts the bedroom door and crosses the room. He stops in front of the fireplace and stretches. Amarisa watched the firelight reflect off the muscles of his chest and remembers how much pleasure his body gives her.

Carla is watching her face and decides to tease her some more. "What causes you to smile so Amarisa?'

"Nothing, nothing at all. Godrick, your wife has worked hard preparing this wonderful supper. I am sure she is tired. Why don't you take her home so she can rest."

"Yes we should go. I know Conan needs to get some rest. He had a long trip and he is going to have a busy day tomorrow." Let's go Carla.

Conan shakes Godrick's hand and wraps Carla in a bear hug. Amarisa grins when she sees the flushed look on her face. "Why are you blushing Carla? Has Godrick promised you a romp when you get home?'

"Good night, Amarisa. Good night. Conan."

"Good night." She closes the door, laughing softly to herself. She feels Conan's arms around her waist.

"Woman I can hardly keep my eyes open. Are you ready for bed?"

"You look exhausted. Go to bed. I have a few things to clean up and I will be in."

"Don't take too long. I might get my second wind."

"I think you need your rest tonight. Maybe in the morning?"

Conan slaps her on the butt and heads for the bedroom. She hears his boots hit the floor and the mattress creak. Finishing the chores she goes to check on Connor. Lighting a candle she opens the bedroom door. He is not in his bed. Amarisa searches the house but cannot find him. Trying not to panic she rushes to the bedroom to get Conan. Opening the door and moving to the bed, she lets out a sigh of relief. Connor has gotten into bed with his Father and is sprawled across Conan's chest both of them dead to the world. She watches as he rises and falls in rhythm with Conan's breathing. Picking up her shawl and wrapping it around her body. She sits down on a chair and wipes gentle tears from her cheeks, watching the two of them sleeping.

The sun beaming through the curtains woke Amarisa from a sound sleep. She wanted to stay awake all night just to watch Conan and Connor together but the events of the day caught up with her. She was bone-weary. She climbed into bed with her two men and fell sound asleep. She yawned and stretched and turned over to wake them but their side of the bed was empty. _Where are they?_ _I guess Connor woke Conan up early._ She decided to get up and see what they were doing. She dressed, washed up, and brushed her hair until it shone. She went into the kitchen where Carla was cooking breakfast.

"Carla have you seen Conan and Connor?"

"Look out the front window."

Amarisa opened the window and was amused what was going on outside. There stood Conan and Connor, side by side, swords at the ready, in a perfect battle stance. She turns, looks at Carla and shrugs her shoulders. She turns back to the window. "Are we being invaded? Shall I summon help?'

"No Momma! We will protect you!"

Conan grins at Amarisa "His instincts are good. He handles himself well for one so young."

"I imagine he gets that from his Father. It is time to come in. Breakfast is ready."

"But Momma, I am not hungry."

Conan puts his sword in its scabbard, picks Connor up and lays him across his shoulder. "I am starving. Holding back an entire army makes a man very hungry. Connor, would you mind if your Mother and I went for a ride this afternoon? We will wait until you lay down for your nap."

"No I don't mind. Are you going to teach her to Momma to defend herself."

Conan chuckled. "In manner of speaking, son, yes I am."

The morning drifted into a sunny afternoon. After dinner Amarisa went to her workroom to make some fresh healing salves. Carla was working in the garden, Godrick was cutting down trees to season for firewood and Connor sat in the front room watching Conan putting a sharp edge on his sword. He gave Connor his extra whetstone so he could practice on his toy sword. Amarisa heard a horse with a rider stop outside the barn. _That isn't Godrick. He is using the wagon. Who could be visiting this time of the day?_ She stepped out the back door and saw Cyrus heading into the barn.

"Hello Cyrus. If you are looking for Godrick he went to the tree line to gather firewood."

"I came to get Connor. I thought we could go on that fishing trip I promised him."

"Today? I am sorry Cyrus but we will have to put the trip off for a while. I doubt he would leave Conan's side and he needs this time with his Father."

"His Father?" Cyrus' voice took on a venomous tone.

"Please understand Cyrus. You are a treasured friend. I am very grateful for all the time you have spent with Connor the past two years. He is very fond of you but Conan is his Father and though he has only spent a night and a day with him Connor loves him. I want them to spend every waking moment together. I want them to be inseparable."

"Sounds like you are using your son to keep this Barbarian by your side."

"Cyrus why are you speaking to me this way. What is wrong with you?"

"Amarisa, you are what is wrong with me! You know that I am in love with you! Yet you continue to lead me on! I would have been so good to you and Connor!"

"I never promised you anything but friendship. I told you I could not love you the way a wife should. You know my heart will always belong to Conan. There are so many women in the valley who desire you. Helena told me just the other that she wished you would call on her."

"I don't want Helena or any other woman in the valley! I want you! Cyrus grabbed Amarisa by the shoulders and pulled her to him as she struggled against his embrace.

"Cyrus what are you doing? Let me go!"

"Maybe I should treat you the way he does. Carry you into the barn and take what I want. Then you will see who is the better man!" Amarisa started to scream but he stopped her with a coarse kiss.

"Take your hands off my Woman, Farmer! Leave now while you are able!"

"Your woman? If you cared so much for her why did it take you three years to return? He pushed Amarisa toward Conan. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

She gave Conan a frantic look. "Where is Connor? I don't want him to see this."

"He is safe in the house with Carla. She overheard Cyrus yelling at you and came to get me. Go in the house while I settle this matter."

"No, I will not leave you!"

"Then step out of the way woman. You may not like what you are about to see."

"Are you going to let your woman fight your battles for you Barbarian?"

Conan stared at Cyrus. "As I said before leave now while you may."

"You don't deserve her or your son! You don't love them!"

"What I deserve is none of your business farmer!"

"My name is Cyrus!'

"Your name is of no importance to me! Leave now and never come back!

"I do not fear you Conan!"

"And that will be your undoing. I have fought and killed more men than you can count. Tell me the last time you killed an adversary farmer. Heed my warning before it is too late!"

Cyrus knew he couldn't beat Conan face to face. He would have to trick him to win.

"I will go Barbarian but this is not over."

"It is over farmer. Stay away if you know what is good for you."

Conan turned to go back to where Amarisa was standing and Cyrus saw his chance. He grabbed a pitchfork that was leaning against the barn and ran toward Conan. Before Amarisa could yell a warning Conan spun around, jerked the pitchfork from Cyrus' hands with his left and caught Cyrus by the throat with his right. Conan lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the barn wall holding him there with little effort. "It is not enough to fight farmer, you have to know your opponent and what you are fighting for. I fight for my woman and son. You are fighting for a lost cause. Have you had enough or do you wish to be buried this day?"

"Enough, Barbarian, I have had enough!"

Conan released his grip on him and he fell to the ground in a heap. Cyrus mounted his horse and rode away as fast as the animal could carry him. Conan turned and Amarisa rushed into his waiting arms. He held her tightly thinking of what could have happen to her at Cyrus' hands. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Are you hurt Amarisa?"

"No. I am a bit shaken. Other than that I am fine. Thank you for protecting me."

"I will never let anything happen to you. Do you still want to go for a ride today?"

"Oh yes. I have been thinking about it all day. I will get ready."

Conan kissed her and watched as she went into the house_. I should have killed him and if he ever comes back I will. I won't let anyone hurt her. I am in love with her and my son._

While Amarisa put Connor down for his nap, Conan went to the barn to saddle the horses. He led them from the barn and tied them to the hitching rail in front of the house. He went inside to check on Connor and to see if Amarisa was about ready to go. He found his son fast asleep and Amarisa in the pantry putting some bread, cheese, and fruit in a saddlebag, She has two wineskins, one filled with mead and one filled with red wine ready to go. Conan takes the saddlebag and ties it to his saddle and loops the wineskins over the saddle horn. He lifts Amarisa onto her horse and mounts up. They ride around the back of the farmhouse Amarisa leading the way.

She looks back at Conan. "We will follow the road a bit until we see a trail that swings off to the right and runs along a beautiful stream. It leads to some of the most splendid land on the farm. There is a large cave at the end. We can stop there and eat."

"Lead the way. I will be right behind you." _I am going to enjoy watching your fetching bottom swaying in the saddle._

They continued along the path when they heard thunder rumbling in the distance. The wind began to blow and the clouds started to change from gray to black. Flashes of lightning danced across the dark sky and cracks of thunder were close behind.

Conan came along side Amarisa. "We need to seek shelter. The storm will be upon us soon. We can't turn back. We would ride into its fury."

"The cave is just up the trail. If we hurry we will reach it before the rain falls."

Conan slapped her horse on the rump. "Let's ride before it overtakes us."

They galloped up the trail and around a bend. The cave was in sight and large enough to shelter them and the horses. They reached the entrance of the cave, dismounted, and lead the horses inside. Conan took the horses to the back of the cave and tied the reins around a rock formation. He went out to collect wood so he could start a fire. The wind was cool and the cave was damp. Amarisa collected the saddlebag of food and the wineskins.

"I forgot to pack a blanket. You can't have a proper picnic without a blanket."

"Use my cloak. It was sufficient the last time we used it."

Amarisa blushed as she spread his cloak on the ground and put out the food. "Yes, it served its purpose as I recall."

Conan piled up the wood and used his knife and flint to spark some kindling. He had a warm fire blazing in no time. He looked out the cave's entrance and saw a curtain of rain start to fall and the thunder and lightning fight for control of the sky. Lightning darted across the clouds followed by the roar of thunder. Conan stretched out on the cloak while Amarisa used his knife to peel the apples and slice the bread. She gave him the wineskin of mead and the bread, cheese, and an apple. While he was eating he noticed how Amarisa's skin glowed in the firelight. _She is the most beguiling woman I have ever known and has presented me with an incredible son. She has brought love and peace into my life for the first time since I was a boy._ Amarisa took off her slippers and curled her legs to the side and nibbled on her food. She realized he was staring at her. "What are you thinking about Conan?"

"You Amarisa, I am thinking about you."

She smiled and her face became luminous. "That pleases me so Conan. I hope I will always be in your thoughts."

"You have been in my thoughts for the past three years. Since the day I rode away to defeat our common enemy. You have never been away from my heart."

Amarisa could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears at hearing his words. She had thought that maybe he had not thought about her as much as she had wished. But after hearing the statement from his own lips, she knew he spoke the truth. The emotion in his voice and the way he looked at her, made her feel complete. Managing to stave off the tears she smiled. She didn't want him to think she was wet and drippy. Conan's woman would be strong – a warrior – not some pathetic slip of a woman that screamed at the sight of a spider. His staring did not end; fixing his eyes to hers, he slowly moved closer. Kneeling to the side of her, touching his hand to her face, he traced his finger across her cheek. Already Amarisa could feel her heart racing, his stare was enough to excite her alone. She watched his face as he played with her. His lips, slightly parted and curled up at the corners, made her want to kiss him. She found his mouth alluring, full lips – plump and soft – wetted by his tongue as it flashed across them.

Conan moved around behind Amarisa, his hand never left her face as he did. His free arm reached around her waist, pulling him close to his body. Nestling his face close and gently pushing her face closer, his mouth found hers. Amarisa relaxed against the strength that held her close. The heat from his body permeated through her clothing. She felt safe and protected in his arms. His tongue penetrated her mouth, parting her lips but without force. She welcomed the hard muscle and suckled as he teased her. Conan moved his hand upwards and cupped her breast, squeezing gently his fingertips found her nipples. She was lost. Gentle moans escaped her throat and traveled into Conan's mouth. His lips were now pressing firmly against hers and there could be no escape. Not that she wanted to break away, far from it, she surrendered. Completely.

Conan moved his hand from Amarisa's face and ran it down over her shoulder. With both hands now around her body he was able to move her. Guiding her into a kneeling position his hands found the hem of her dress. Sleeping beneath the layer of fabric the warmth from her thighs stirred his passion. Rubbing his hands the length of them, only stopping at her cheeks as he squeezed the soft flesh, made Amarisa whine softly. While his hands were rough, the touch of them caused her skin to tingle. Kneading the soft buttocks in his hands, letting his fingers tease the vale between them, Conan groaned into Amarisa's ear. Burying his face into her neck, nuzzling against her, he moaned as he pressed his hardness against her. Amarisa started to unfasten the lacing on the front of her dress. As she freed herself from the restraints of her clothing, exposing her breasts, Conan let out another groan. His view of her erect nipples excited him. He moved his hands to his own clothing, quickly removing his belt and skirt, throwing his undergarments to the side. Lifting up her dress over her head he wanted to feel her nakedness next to his. The glow from the fire reflected around the cave and onto their skin. Their naked bodies were almost gold in colour from the effects of the flames that danced across them.

The rain hit the ground hard; already streams had started to flow as it ran to lower ground. The storm had moved directly above them. Safe in the shelter of the cave, they paid no attention. The lightening lit the whole sky as it breached its way from one side to the other. Immediately afterwards the loud roar of thunder almost shook the ground. But Amarisa and Conan did not notice. Their concentration fixed that they could have had the cave tumble down on them, and they may not notice.

Conan pressed his maleness against Amarisa's cheeks, grinding his hips closer he tried to ease his fire. Both hands had reached around to her breast, cupping both of them he whimpered softly. Amarisa responded to his touch, her back arched as she pressed herself against his length. Leaning her head back she placed her hands over Conan's, encouraging his movements over her breasts. The tip of his crown became moist as droplets of his fervor beaded at the tip. His desire to fill her hotness hastened but he wanted to pleasure her first. Letting her breasts free of his grasp, he moved his hands around and up her back. One hand he traveled up underneath her hair to the back of her neck, the other holding onto her hips. Gently he pushed her forward. She knelt on her hands and knees, her soft buttocks still pressed close to Conan. His fingers moved across the small of her back and traced a line between her cheeks. Bringing his other hand to her hip he held her in position, while his fingers pushed between her thighs.

The moistness between her legs covered Conan's probing fingers. Pressing between the soft folds he lightly caressed her flesh. Amarisa lowered her head between her shoulders, letting out a moan. Her body reacted to his touch that she could not control herself. Instantly her hips ground against his hand; as if begging for deeper contact. Conan eased her pain and dipped his finger inside her. His touch gentle but firm as he besought her intimate place. The noises that swelled inside Amarisa's throat spilled from her mouth. Flinging her head back and closing her eyes tightly, her voice could hardly be heard amidst the storm. The rain was beating down harder and the wind had become much stronger. The howling gales echoed around the cave, it was difficult to ascertain if it was Amarisa or the wind as Conan delved deep inside her sex to pleasure her. Her muscles fell into spasms, gripping the digits that explored her wetness. Pleasure rippled through her body, her hips pumped against Conan's hand extracting every second of ecstasy to the fullest.

Conan couldn't wait for his own delirium to start, removing his hand he guided himself to her, pushing gently deep inside. A gasp sprang from her lips; his penetration so soon after her release caused her to moan loudly. Conan's face contorted as he threw back his head, his teeth gritted let groans escape from low in his throat. Amarisa's moist and hot cavum tightened around him. Both hands held her hips, pulling and pushing slowly as his body moved against hers. Her moans had become quieter; only a soft whimper broke loose from her mouth at each push of Conan's length as it pressed inside her.

The flames from the fire crackled as the wind breached the cave. Both Conan and Amarisa were startled as the flames raged higher. Conan pulled himself away from his lover and hauled her onto her back, moving her away from the fire. As she laid still, her ripe body waiting for further attention, he could only stare into her eyes. He had never felt such emotion with a woman…this woman who had given life to his son…this woman that had saved his own life not just the one time but on many others with her healing potions that she had made for him. He found his need for her insatiable. Leaning across her, his hips moving over hers, both arms placed either side of her head, he kissed her. His thick length counted heavy against her skin, her wetness adorned every inch. Bringing her hands to cut his face, Amarisa was unsettled as Conan suddenly ceased his kissing. Staring directly into her soft grey eyes, he paused for a moment. "I love you"

When Amarisa heard the words her heart stopped momentarily. She gasped and without even thinking her own mouth released her reply "I love you too"

It seemed time had stood still, both lovers had not moved since their confessions of love had escaped them. Conan placed a single kiss against Amarisa's lips. There was no force, no hard pressing, just a tender single kiss followed by a gentle smile. Amarisa grinned at her warrior; she knew how hard it was for him to speak these words of love. Moving her hands down his chest, across his abdomen to his erection, she guided him into her warmth. Encouraging him she pressed her heels against his buttocks. Conan let out a sigh as he thrust inside his love. Groaning softly he ground his hips deeper into the heat. Hovering his mouth over Amarisa's he whispered to her

"Shall we make Connor a brother?

Amarisa startled by his question took a moment before replying "or a sister?" as she smiled back at the Cimmerian who now grinned.

"We shall see" he added. His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss. Involuntary jerks from his hips thumped against hers. Quickening his pace Amarisa moved her mouth away from his to breathe. Digging her fingers into his soft buttocks she pulled at him, spurring him on. Conan grunted as her nails dug into his flesh. He thrust hard against her causing her body to travel slightly. He pinned her waist by placing an arm either side of her, squeezing her tight so he could hold her in place while he pounded into her. Her screams of elation melded with his own. The storm had found its peak, as did they. Raging winds blew hard through the cave stirring up the horses…but Conan and Amarisa did not notice…their excitement superseded all other issues.

Amarisa clung onto her warrior – her hands had moved up his back and were gripping his shoulders. She pulled herself as close to him as possible, feeling him deep within her, wrapping her legs around his hips. Conan had reached his arm underneath her hips and was pulling her onto him with equal need. The pace had hastened. He was almost ready to release his seed. Sweat covered his skin, glistening in the fire light as it clung to his body. Breathing hard with every stroke and groaning loudly, Conan bit into Amarisa's neck. Her gasp together with a loud groan vocalized as a loud thunder crack bellowed around the cave. Conan, Amarisa and the storm cried out for the world to hear…both lovers screamed their raptures of delight as their bodies quaked against each others. Conan jabbing into Amarisa's wetness, ensuring his seed filled her deeply moaned his last as he finally rested pressed hard against her.

Amarisa did not release her hold on Conan, but held him tight and close as if to savor every moment of their pleasure.

Conan rolled over pulling Amarisa with him so she could rest on his broad chest. He didn't want to crush her under his weight. She held fast to him wanting to stay in his arms forever. _He loves me! _How she longed to hear those words. He made love to her with such a fierce passion that she knew was bearing his heart and soul to her. He held her firm against his chest thinking the same thoughts. _I knew she loved me the day I rode out of her life but to hear her say it fills my heart with such pride. She has given me a family. I have never felt so fulfilled. _Amarisa curled tight to his chest and listened to him breath.

"Conan?'

"Yes my love."

"After Connor was born I prayed we would bear another child together. What made you have the same wish as I?"

"I have been without a family since my Father was murdered. My only family has been my comrades-in-arms. I don't want that for Connor. He should have his own blood to rely on. I don't want him to be alone after you and I live in his memories. I want him to have a brother, a sister, or both."

"I would love to present you with another strong son." Amarisa replied

"Or a daughter as beautiful as her Mother?"

"Maybe one of each?" Amarisa grinned.

"We have plenty of time to make this wish come true."

Amarisa gave Conan an impish grin. "You know it could take months before I conceive again. Are you up to the task Barbarian?'

"If this afternoon didn't convince you of my competence Woman then I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you,"

"You may have to try harder my Love."

Conan laughed out loud and started to tickle her. Their laughter echoed throughout the cave.

"Amarisa. I want to see my next child born. I want to hold the baby as soon as it comes from your body."

"Nothing would please me more." She kissed him playfully. "Listen, the storm is over. I love the way the air smells after a rain. We need to dress and start for home. Connor will be up by now and looking for his Father."

"Do you think the storm frightened him?'

"No. This is your son we are talking about. He is fearless. He would play outside in a storm if I would let him. He says the lightning is a fire breathing dragon and he needs to slay the beast so it won't hurt us."

Amarisa gathered the leftover food and picked up the wineskins while Conan put out the fire. He brought the horses to the cave entrance and lifted Amarisa into the saddle. He grabbed the saddle horn and leaped onto his horse. He looked at her and winked. "We will have to come back here soon. I will remind you to bring a blanket next time. My cloak is not as comfortable as I thought."

"Yes my handsome warrior. I will remember the blanket on our next visit." She winked back at him. "Lead the way; I will be right behind you."

Conan gave his stallion its head and they raced each other back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing Wounds – Epilogue

Conan witnessed the birth of his second child. Carla placed his new son in his hands as soon as the baby was delivered from Amarisa's womb. They named him Corin after Conan's father. Amarisa could always sense when Conan grew restless and needed to be with him comrades. She gave him a home and the freedom to come and go at will. He always returned to her loving embrace. When Connor came of age, he accompanied his father on his journeys. Conan trained him well and soon Connor was a skilled and well-honed warrior. Corin also followed in Conan's footsteps. The bond between Conan and his sons was as strong as the steel of their swords, never to be broken.

Not only did Amarisa heal Conan's battle wounds, she healed the wounds that had left scars upon him heart. And he was content.


End file.
